


Infamy

by Plume_Sombre



Series: HaiKise week [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soul Eater, Day 3, Fighting, M/M, haikiseweek, prompt: crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/pseuds/Plume_Sombre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souls are meant to meet, and to connect. / HaiKise, Soul Eater AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infamy

**Author's Note:**

> This is late and I don't even know if what I wrote was more for the au prompt than for the crossover one. Rushed proofread, sorry ;;
> 
> Kise is a meister, which means he wields weapons and in this case it's Haizaki, who is a sword. I tried to make the whole thing the less confusing as possible... (I haven't read/watched Soul Eater in years)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Day 3:** crossover – infamy

 

One slash of blade and the entity disintegrated into particles before forming a glowing blue sphere. The sword shifted forms and took the shape of a teenager, who grabbed the round figure and devoured it in one gulp. His friend nodded in satisfaction, and he sighed.

“That's our fiftieth soul,” he grumbled, running a hand through his hair. “At this rate we won't be collecting our ninety-ninth soul before next year. And I'm not even talking about taking down a witch!”

“Chill Ryouta, we have all the time in the world,” the weapon-boy cut in, licking his thumb and catching the remains of soul on his lips.

Ryouta wasn't convinced but didn't say anything, since he couldn't come up with a reply in the first place. He rubbed his neck and sighed again.

“Let's go Shougo-kun, we need to report to Nijimuracchi,” he said instead.

Shougo shrugged and they got on his bike, parked not far from them. He technically wasn't legally allowed to use it, but hey, being a student at the Death Weapon Meister Academy had its advantages, right? Ryouta climbed behind him, put on the helmet and curled his arms around Shougo's waist, who smirked.

“Ready to go, princess?” he snickered.

“Shut up and drive,” Ryouta replied.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.”

* * *

 

“Wait, you're sending us again tomorrow?” Ryouta groaned.

“I thought you wanted to collect souls as fast as possible?” Nijimura raised an eyebrow.

“He does,” Shougo piped in.

Nijimura shook his head, amused, and handed the paper containing all the mission's information to Ryouta. The latter took it and eyed it suspiciously, frowning and making Shougo mirror his expression.

“What's wrong?” the weapon asked.

“Serail killer to be arrested ASAP,” Ryouta muttered.

“This is why I need to send you immediately,” Nijimura said. “The other experienced meisters and weapons are away, the remaining ones aren't qualified to fulfill this mission, and I need the teachers at the academy.”

Ryouta kept fidgeting, but nodded. He bowed and exited the God of Death's room, Shougo in tow. Nijimura didn't appear very fearsome, but his status of God of Death wasn't just for show; nobody has ever seen him in action, but everyone was pretty certain that with Tatsuya as his Death Scythe—the ultimate form of a weapon at the disposal of the God—, they would wreck havoc. Ryouta had once wondered what kind of duo Nijimura and Shougo would make once the weapon-boy gained the status of Death Scythe—after eating ninety-nine corrupted souls and a witch's. Given their clashing personalities, things would easily get out of control...

Once they reached their shared room in the dormitories to get some rest, Shougo exhaled through his nose.

“What's bugging you? You've been brooding since we arrived.”

Ryouta fingered the clean shirt in his hands, a concerned look on his face.

“Something's off,” he whispered. “There is more madness than usual in the city. This might be because of the serial killer, but I have a bad feeling.”

Usually Shougo would have brushed off Ryouta's worries for paranoia, but if it involved soul wavelength actually noticeable, he would listen. His meister had the innate talent of reading the general soul wavelength present in the area, meaning he could tell when the surroundings were clear of evil intentions, or in the contrary full of madness. And when someone whose soul was corrupted by madness was nearby, the atmosphere would drastically change and become uncomfortable—Shougo only knew two other people who could tell that accurately the shift in wavelength, Kuroko and Akashi.

Thus Shougo gestured to Ryouta to continue.

“We just have to be more careful tomorrow, that's all,” Ryouta sighed. “The madness is very powerful.”

“You know we're basically invincible,” Shougo smirked. “No need to be scared, we're gonna kick ass.”

Ryouta smiled and nodded.

“I hope so.”

He then pulled Shougo into a quick kiss, chaste and innocent and maybe unexpected, since the weapon scowled and his eyes narrowed a little. Ryouta chuckled and circled his arms around Shougo's waist, pressing his forehead to his.

“What, too mushy for you?” he teased.

“Shut up. If you want a kiss you're gonna get a real one.”

Ryouta smirked and gladly welcomed the rougher mouth on his own, pressing and licking and biting. Never violent, rarely gentle, their kisses could last until one or both of them ran out of breath and sporting swollen lips and a grin that traduced both their mirth and joy. Really, nothing else mattered and maybe subconsciously their souls entered into resonance because they felt happiness radiating through their minds and entire bodies—either way they knew it was right.

* * *

Of course the area where the serial killer had been located had to be deserted. Abandoned warehouses, wrecked cars and a scent way too close to blood. Ryouta focused on the wavelength he could perceive, and Shougo knew that that frown didn't predict anything good. He himself felt something off, and maybe if he wasn't so close to Ryouta, the madness would have taken its toll on him—before meeting his meister, he was easily influenced and subject to violent outbursts due to the negative wavelength around him. He would never say it out loud, but he was grateful to Ryouta; nobody would have ever wanted an unstable weapon.

Out of nowhere, Ryouta shoved Shougo and they both ducked to dodge an arrow that nearly pierced through them. Shougo quickly recovered on his feet and immediately answered to Ryouta's call for his weapon form. He transformed into a broadsword, shining and emitting a grey glow, the hilt ornered by some nails and the blade as sharp as ever. Ryouta narrowed his eyes and took an offensive stance, aware of every sound coming from the car that probably hosted their target.

“Get out of your hiding place, we know you're here anyway,” he snapped.

A laugh echoed, a demented laugh, and the slim figure appeared behind the car, a large grin stretching his lips and a knife in hand. Although he didn't look threatening with such a small weapon, Ryouta could sense insanity in this man's soul and he shuddered at how dark it was. He swallowed, tightening his grip on his sword.

“Shougo-kun, this is going to be tough,” he mumbled.

Shougo rolled his eyes.

“Don't worry, we'll kill him in no time.”

“He's completely under the madness's control.”

Ryouta barely finished his sentence that another arrow was shot, and he deflected it with the sword. He glanced at the serial killer and saw that his hand was the propeller to the arrows; and then noticed that the arrows were a fragment of soul wavelength. So, not only was the man a weapon, but he also had a powerful soul that enabled him to project his wavelength into attacks. Ryouta snorted; he wondered for a second why strong people turned corrupted, but he quickly dismissed the question as the serial killer literally jumped at him.

“Shougo-kun, we're going to enter into resonance!” he shouted.

He lifted his sword into a horizontal position, and the grey glow grew more intense as it also wrapped the meister into the same light. Now into perfect coordination and understanding, Ryouta had no difficulty blocking the many arrows directed at him, the man shrieking creepily but never ending his rain of projectiles. But at one point, one of the arrows escaped Ryouta's attention and hit him in the left shoulder, making him wince and swear. He then changed tactics and took advantage of the small opening he had to thrust his sword into the man's stomach, ignoring the pain he felt. The serial killer cried out, twisting his body to get away from the blade, but Ryouta only stepped closer and plunged in farther.

However he sensed the resonance between him and Shougo wavering, faltering for a moment and for a split second he heard his partner hissing. Quickly he withdrew, taking several steps back, looking alternately between Shougo and their target.

“What happened?” he inquired, blinking in confusion.

The serial killer, although he was severely injured, had a grin plastered on his face. The soul wavelength in the air seemed thicker, too, as if the madness spread faster than anticipated. But then he felt it, felt the broken link in their resonance, before the synchronization disappeared altogether.

“What do you think you're doing, Shougo-kun?!” Ryouta exclaimed.

“That guy did something with his soul!” Shougo retorted coldly. “I can't risk you being corrupted by his madness, so I cut the link!”

“You're the one who is more likely to be affected you idiot!”

Panicking, Ryouta reacted at the last minute to the attack of the man, who brandished his knife and tried to stab him in the head. The meister held his sword and slashed, cutting the madman's hand. He didn't take the time to process what happened and lacerated his body; it soon exploded into particles and only the soul remained behind. Ryouta heavily sighed and relaxed, Shougo materializing beside him. He looked unharmed but his eyes darkened at the sight of the soul, and the meister wondered if eating that soul was a good idea after all.

“I've been eating corrupted and mad souls from the beginning, right?” Shougo asked, still wary.

“Yeah, that's the actual purpose of our hunts,” Ryouta replied.

“If I turn insane with this soul I'm blaming it on you.”

And Shougo grabbed the soul and put it into his mouth. Chewing slowly, tasting every fiber of it, he released little by little the tension as he didn't feel any side effect. He then remembered Ryouta's injury, turning around to inspect it, and frowned when he saw a sheepish smile on his meister's face, while he covered his shoulder with his hand.

“Okay, his arrow might or might not have altered my soul wavelength a bit,” Ryouta admitted. “And yours was altered too, so I guess we need a resonance time?”

Shougo grunted, but obeyed—letting the madness take the upper hand wasn't an option. They held hands, as incredibly embarrassing as it was for the weapon, pressed their foreheads together, and closed their eyes. Ryouta could feel the familiar sensation entering in contact with him, and Shougo relaxed under the soothing prickling of Ryouta's aura. It was a comfortable silence in which they were appeasing each other, and then Ryouta giggled. Shougo frowned and lost for a fraction of second his concentration.

“Put more love into your resonance, Shougo-kun,” Ryouta said. “My headache needs it.”

“Stop being sappy and whimsical,” Shougo muttered. “As if my 'love' could make the headache go away.”

“It totally can. I want your love to pour into my mind.”

“I prefer making out with you rather than accepting something as stupid as that.”

“I hope it's going to be hot.”

Shougo grinned and lightly slapped Ryouta's arm.

“It always is, moron.”

“Then please take over my soul with your hotness.”

And Shougo did.

 


End file.
